I Choose
by TomoeHimura
Summary: Rini's 18th birhtday party is approaching fast & dreams of her and Helios she hasn't seen in 10 yrs. She must pick a husband that night. Will she or will she stay loyal to Helios? Will he be there that night? Full summary inside. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!
1. Dreams

**Author's Note: **SPOILER ALERT, I GOT IT FROM SAILOR MOON SUPER S Ending. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!THE WHOLE THING IS NOT FROM THE SERIES OR MOVIES. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. POSSIBLE LEMONS LATER

**Full Summary:** Rini's eighteenth birthday is rapidly approaching. And with that note, Serena and Darien think she will be old enough to choose a husband that night at midnight. With the party practically around the corner, Rini has dreams of her and Helios constantly. With her remembering all the memories they had together, she wants to marry him. But she hasn't seen or heard from him in ten years. Will she choose a husband or stay loyal to Helios? Will he be there that night?

Late at night, the seventeen year old Rini was preparing for bed slipping on her nightgown. It was a small, red, spaghetti strapped, mid-thigh length, low v-neck night gown. She was actually thinking about what fun she had that day, unaware of what time it was. The clock read 2:30 am when she was ready for bed. She pulled the black and gold covers out of the way so she could lie on her bed. She slid her legs underneath them and covered herself with the rest. With a little yawn, the young princess was off to dream of a flashback.

It started ten years ago, when her closest friend who she has grown to love at the time was leaving. Serena was about sixteen and Rini was eight. The inner senshi, Serena, Darien, Luna, Artemis, and Diana were all putting off their good-byes to the silver haired priest. "Honestly Rini, don't be so shy!" Serena tortured as she was pulling on her arm.

"I am not shy! Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Oh Rini," Helios said, taking her hand in his and knelt down to kiss it.

"Oh Rini," Mina exclaimed. "I can't believe our little Rini," Lita commented. "Helped save the entire planet," Rei finished.

"Oh my little one, I will never forget you," Helios told the blushing child in front of him. "Helios," she said staring at him. Everybody looked in to see what was going to happen next. Then from out of nowhere, somebody called out "Hey look over there, a UFO!" It turned out to be Vesta from the Amazon Quartet. While everybody was preoccupied trying to find the "UFO", Rini jumped into his arms crying. He hugged her back, not wanting to let go. He knew he had to leave so in the middle of their embrace; Helios transformed back into his Pegasus form and flew away. "Pegasus, don't go!" Rini cried, trying to chase after him. "My dear Rini, always believe in your dreams. You will always be in my heart," Pegasus commented, leaving the young child. "Oh Pegasus, you can't go yet! But I didn't get a chance to tell you about my dreams. And I wanted to learn all about yours too," the young princess cried.

"You'll see him again, Rini," her mother assured her.

"Yes! I know I will. Then we'll share all our dreams. Until then, I think I'll just dream about him!"

Rini awoke, once she remembered her long time friend. She reached over and yanked her clock from the wall. "Damn," she cried. She stood up to plug it in and the clock read 5:00 am. "Oh my Kami, I'm going back to bed!" She lay back down and closed her eyes, only to be awoken by her grey cat, Diana.

"Are you alright, princess?" the young feline asked. Rini put her hand on Diana's head. "Yeah, I just miss an old friend," Serenity commented. "Helios?" Diana asked. Serenity simply nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep. Good night, Diana."

The sun shone bright through the enchanted doors that led to Serenity's balcony. She slowly opened her red eyes. She sat up and raised her arms up over her head and smiled. Diana walked in and hopped on Rini's bed. "Did you sleep well, princess?" the cat asked.

"Definitely," the princess commented picking Diana up as she stood. "I must tell you all about it! I was on my balcony on my birthday and a sexy man came up behind me. He must've been my fiancé my parents have issued me because of my eighteenth birthday coming up. He hugged me from behind, kissed my neck, and you can probably tell what happens next." Diana shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm just a little kitten, remember?" Rini walked over to her balcony doors and opened them. She stepped out to view the wonderful scenery of Crystal Tokyo. "I wonder what life brings back on Earth. What I wouldn't give to go back," Rini commented. Luna walked in just to hear that last part. "If you want to, you can go. Just tell your parents you're going to see your grandparents."

"That's great! But aren't they in Europe for vacation?" Rini asked. Luna nodded. "But what about Uncle Sammy, did he go with them?" Luna shook her head. "Then it's settled!" Serenity raced to her closet and opened the doors. She pulled out a school-girl looking uniform. The normal ¾ sleeved white shirt, with a red necktie, and a red, plaid skirt. She threw her robe over her body before she decided to get dressed. She ran downstairs to speak with her parents who were eating lunch at the very large dining table. "Hey mom and dad, I must ask you guys something. I want to go to Europe to see grandma and grandpa, and maybe going shopping for the birthday party this Saturday. Please?" Luna was surprised to hear her say Europe.

"Serenity, you know better than to go! Somebody would catch you!" Serenity exclaimed. "But mom, nobody will find out and all these gowns here are ugly! Please daddy?" Rini whined. Darien raised his hand and smacked Rini in the forehead where her crescent moon was. When he removed his hand, it was hidden. "Yes. Now you can," Darien proclaimed. Serena sighed. Tell grandma and grandpa I said hello," Serena told her daughter. "Thank you!" Rini cried. She ran up to give her parents a kiss on the cheek and left to pack.

~~Upstairs~~

Rini tossed her robe off of her shoulders, followed by her nightgown, and threw them into her luggage. She slipped her white shirt on and slowly did the buttons, thinking about the party. She finished getting dressed and took a seat at her desk in a corner in her room. On it was the Dream Globe and her Crystal Carillon. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted into tears. Luna walked into Rini's bedroom and saw her sitting down, hugging her Dream Globe crying. "Princess, what's the matter?" the black cat asked. "I miss him! So much! I want to see him!" Rini cried.

"We all know, sweetie," Luna told the crying princess before she left to talk to her parents.


	2. Bad News

**Author's Note: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! I THANK YOU GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY UP TO THIS POINT! I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT AS GOOD AS THE START

~~Downstairs~~

Luna walked in on the king and queen discussing Saturday night's party. She jumped up into Serena's lap as she started to stroke her back. "Darien, I don't think it's fair that we should ask so much of Rini and force her to choose a husband in one night. I mean, just look at how long it took us to get along; from meatball head to husband and wife and parents," Serena spoke. "I think we can if we can find the right people to come. We know definitely to invite the entire senshi," Darien told his upset wife.

"What about Helios? Rini seems more infatuated with him than anything," Luna commented. Serena's eyes widened, not looking away from her husband who was looking down. "For all we know, he's… Dead," Darien told them. "I mean, I haven't heard anything from him in a while and she didn't hear anything from him in ten years. If he is alive out there, I doubt he'll come." Luna and Serena both looked as upset as Darien has. "But she thinks he's still alive so we will have to break the news to her," Luna told. Darien nodded and took his wife by the hand and led her up the stairs to their daughter's chamber. He didn't knock but just opened the door to find Rini struggling with the zipper of her luggage. Darien had an idea and took a fast seat on the luggage which made it easier.

Rini finished zipping it. "Thanks daddy." She looked at her suddenly crying mother. "What's wrong mom?"

"It's just hard to see my little girl packing. It makes me think your going away forever."

"Rini, we have something to tell you. Somebody told us you've been missing... Helios. Well, your mother and I have this sudden feeling as if Helios is dead," Darien told his daughter. Rini gasped at that comment. "We know it's hard for you to hear at a time like this but we don't want you to wait for him. We know you have been having dreams about him. We just don't want you getting your hopes up in case he doesn't come back for you," Serena spoke.

"Then maybe that dream was a reminder from him that he will come for me. I don't believe he's dead. He promised he would come back for me. When I dream about him, I feel his presence. He is alive and I will prove it!" Rini cried, tears swelling up in her face. Darien and Serena hugged her before they left. Darien stayed to tell her one more thing. "If you find him somehow, feel free to invite him Saturday." And with that, he was gone.

Rini ran to her desk, pulled out one of her stationary notepads and began writing a letter. It was going to be sent by pigeon. She began writing:

_My dear Helios,_

_I wish you were here. You've been in my dreams constantly._

_I wonder if you were the one who issued them. _

_But more importantly, my parents think that you are dead. _

_And I can't bear to hear that fact. I just miss you and I need to see you. _

_Another reason why I'm writing is because of all people, you should know that_

_I'm celebrating my birthday party Saturday night and I was hoping maybe you could go._

_I miss you and you are still in my dreams, and my heart._

_Forever Yours,_

_Rini_

She finished writing the note and ran to her balcony. With a little too much speed, she almost slipped over the edge but she saw a letter where her hand was. She whistled and a pigeon was at her hand. She took a thin piece of thread and tied the letter at it's foot and quickly wrote the name "Helios" on it. "I need you to take this to Elysion if you can." The pigeon nodded and flew off.

Rini quickly ran to her dresser and grabbed her Crystal Globe, just in case he decided to contact her and put it inside her bigger luggage and tossed everything else inside. She slipped on her red wedged heels and walked downstairs, taking her luggage with her. She looked at her parents and Darien went to get keys to the car. "I won't be long, just a few days. I'll make sure I make it back before Saturday," Rini told her dad and still-crying mother. Her parents walked out the front door first and Rini stayed in the door entrance to say one quick thing "I love you, Helios. I'm still waiting for you." Afterwards, she left for Europe and a nice trip at that.

~~In Elysion~~

The pigeon quickly flew to the main temple and through the open doors to a silver haired priest who was in the middle of the floor praying. He slowly slid the note from the bird's foot and opened the letter. With a sigh, he walked over to a shelf and pulled out bird feed and set it in front of the exhausted pigeon. It quickly ate it and flew off. The priest read it once again before he finally spoke, "my maiden."


	3. Nightmares

**Author's Note: **You guys are being great still following my story up to chapter three! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! Please enjoy! I will post up chapter four very soon!

Rini and Serena were crying in the car while Darien didn't start until they got inside the airport. Rini set her bags on the conveyer belt but smacked a bumper sticker on it that said "FRAGILE" on it. It went through the metal detector and went crazy. They undid the zipper and pulled out Rini's transformation brooch followed by her Crystal Globe. Darien looked entirely outraged. Serena looked disappointed. "We'll take those!" Serena commented. Rini stopped her parents. "What if I need them? Helios might be alive and what if somebody comes for us?" Her parents released the items and allowed her to keep them. She hugged her crying parents. "I'll be back the day after tomorrow! I love you guys!" cried Rini before she left to board the plane.

The young princess walked past all the rows of seats which were filled with people until she found one empty seat next to a silver-haired gentleman. She sat beside him and he looked at her with a smile. He looked about 5'7". His golden eyes smoldered her inside and out.

"I'm Rini," she spoke. "I'm… Sol," the gentleman spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Sol. So what brings you to Europe?"

"I'm afraid to break it to you Rini, but this plane is going to Japan. Not Europe," Sol answered.

She sat deep in her seat. "Well that sucks. Oh well, its just as good." She gently closed her eyes, keeping her notebook close to her chest. She drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Once he knew she was asleep, he gently removed the notebook from her arms to look in the back to find a small drawing of a Pegasus that only an eight year old could have done. "My little girl," Sol commented, removing a tear from his ember eyes. He slipped the book back into her arms and buckled her seatbelt for her since she forgot to. He buckled his afterwards when the plane was ready for take off. Inside Rini's dream wasn't a dream, but a nightmare.

~~Inside Rini's Dream~~

Rini noticed that Nehelenia wasn't dead. In fact, she was alive and well. What made matters worse was she had Helios in her clutches once again. He was laying in front of her and unconscious. She wanted Rini's golden mirror for the second time. She looked at herself and noticed she was the new Super Sailor Moon, just like she always dreamed. Rini was panting when she finally realized her entire body from shoulders, arms, and legs were covered with bumps and bruises. "And if I don't cooperate?" Rini taunted.

"You say goodbye to your little sweet-heart." She raised a spear against Helios' chest, just barely grazing it. And with the pain, Helios turned his head as a reaction. He slowly opened his eyes, facing the woman he's loved.

"Helios!" Rini cried as she ran to him. Nehelenia dug the spear into his chest and he screamed. "Fine! I'll do it, just don't hurt him anymore! Please!"

Nehelenia pointed her finger at Rini, turned her hand and curled her finger which struck Rini like lightning just to take her dream mirror. While it was occurring, Helios came running up behind Rini to catch her before she fell. "Rini, my maiden, why did you do that?" the crying priest asked her. "Helios?" she asked. Rini looked over at the injured Helios and there stood Zirconia. She looked up at Helios who was still crying over her and she began crying, knowing she's been fooled and knowing that she will never see her love again. "Helios, please fulfill my last wishes." He nodded. "Please, don't forget me. And please… Kiss me." He walked over to face her and held her in his arms. He slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead, followed by the tip of her nose, and then placed his lips on hers. The kiss started slowly and she kissed him back. And instead of Rini's aching heart urging him to go further, he did it himself, thinking this was the last one. He moved the kiss from a pucker, to passionate very fast. Soon after, he forced his tongue inside to play with hers. With a soft moan, Rini broke the kiss. "Helios, I love you," Rini managed to say. "Oh Rini, I love you too," Helios replied. Slowly, Rini gave Helios one last kiss before she was gone. "Rini? Rini! Rini, don't leave me please!"

Rini awoke with a quick spring and collided foreheads with Sol; their lips accidentally locking together for a brief second. She looked over her body to find out she was still alive and breathing. "But… But I died!" Rini cried. Sol simply smiled in front of her. "Well, when your finished played Death, We have landed in Japan." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Oh Rini, I will never forget you!" He winked and then walked off. Rini blushed remembering that it seemed very similar. But where did she remember it? She ran outside and fell down the stairs into warm arms. She looked up to see Sol caught her. "You must be more careful. Adorable faces like that will only exist in dreams where nothing can happen to the rest of the fragile body. But yours is like a day dream. You managed to keep that adorable face outside of dreams. Do you want me to show you Japan? You look like you haven't been here in years." Sol told her. She knew he was right about not being there in years. So she nodded and flipped her hair. He began to walk away, aware that she was following him. She grabbed his hand and they walked the streets of Okinawa for hours. To everybody else, they looked like an actual couple.


	4. Warm Beach

**Author's Note: **Chapter four! Didn't I tell you guys it would come fast? I'm glad to see people reading it after a single chapter update. I will post more. I've decided there will be lemons in the future! Major confusion coming up so you have to take in every word to understand it! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Sol and Rini walked hand in hand through the crowds in Japan. A group of four young women were gossiping about how cute they thought Sol was. Rini heard it and so did Sol! He laced his fingers with hers and her cheeks turned a soft pink. He raised their hands to his mouth to kiss her hand. The girls turned away and they began to walk to a beach. She smiled, eager to try her new bathing suit, especially on this hunk. On the way there, Sol told Rini to meet him at the beach. She started walking toward the beach until she bumped into a tall man with a slender body. He also had silver-hair but he seemed to have green eyes. "Sol, there you are! Come on, let's go!" Rini told him, grabbing him by his hand and pulling him. He looked confused from the very start.

"Rini?" he asked.

"Who else would it be?" she replied ripping off her clothes to reveal a small red bikini which traced her body and curves well. She ran towards the water and dove into it once it was deep enough. She stood up and pulled the ponytail from her hair to let her pink locks fall onto her back. She sighed and stared at him. "Come on!"

He slowly pulled off his shirt to reveal a normal teenager body. He pulled his pants off and walked into the water. Before he walked toward the water, he grabbed a beach ball. He tossed it to her and it splashed in front of her, causing water to come into contact with her open eyes. "Ouch!" she cried. Her friend swam to her and wiped the water from her eyes. "You know Sol, I feel like I've met you before."

"You have. I don't know where you got the name Sol from, but I'm Peruru!" he told her. Rini's eyes widened and she took a hold of Peruru's face to glare deeply into his eyes. They were green instead of the smoldering ember she saw on the plane. Peruru slowly leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him by touching his lips with one finger. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Continuing from where we left off when we were little! Rini, I've loved you so much. Your parents sent me an invitation to your birthday party and I would be delighted to go! I just want to taste you. Please?" Peruru told her. Rini didn't speak but simply closed her eyes and Peruru moved in a little closer. Their lips grazed a little bit and then Rini felt a grip on her ankle and in a flash, she was under the water, being pulled by her arm from a mysterious stranger. She couldn't see him for her eyes were closed. The stranger knew where he was going. He turned to look at Rini and noticed she swallowed water. He quickly pulled her to the surface of the water and carried her onto the beach.

He tilted her head back, pinched her nose, and exhaled into the unconscious teen. "Come on Rini, wake up! I can't afford to lose you!" the stranger spoke. By the time of the third intake, Rini opened her eyes and started coughing. "Peruru let me go! I have to find Sol!" Rini cried.

"Rini, stop! Look at me," the stranger spoke gently. Rini opened her eyes to look at the stranger carefully. She noticed he had the ember eyes she's loved so much. She then saw he had silver hair just like Peruru. Then she noticed he was shirtless and noticed he had the muscles of a man. It wasn't too much to look like he was on steroids; but just small enough for a young adult. "Sol!" Rini cried throwing her arms around his neck pulling him close. And with a sudden thump, Rini was laying on the warm sand with Sol on top of her, straddling her hips. His pale face grew pink and he quickly jumped off and helped her to her feet. "Rini, I want to take you somewhere tomorrow night! You and I are attending a nice dinner. I made reservations. That's why I asked you to meet me at the beach," Sol told her. "Until then, I rented an apartment for two nights, if that's okay with you." She nodded.

"Is it okay with you if we go now?" Rini asked. Sol nodded. They slowly walked away and Sol blushed at the sight of her outfit. He draped a towel over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist. Peruru was still in the water watching the two leave. "This is not over yet Sol! Saturday night she will make her decision, and I will make sure you are not there!"


	5. A Night Together

**Author's Note: **Wow, five chapters in one day. I feel pretty great now! Thank you for all who have been reading it up until now. I have almost everything planned. This chapter is going to be very sweet and cute but that's all I'm going to say! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Sol opened the front door of the apartment. Inside didn't look as nice and decent as the hallway but it was suitable. Rini looked to the left to find a loveseat couch, and to the right was a television. She slipped off her shoes and walked past everything and noticed the kitchen was around the corner of the living room. She went to the end of the apartment and opened the door on the left and it was a nice bathroom. It was actually nicer than the living room. She turned to the door outside the bathroom on the right and saw a closet door. Inside were towels, washcloths, q tips, and two bathrobes, and other linens. "So this must be…" Rini commented when she opened the bedroom door to reveal one futon set with two pillows. She looked at Sol and smiled "it's a nice apartment."

He simply nodded and sat on the couch without a word. Rini walked over to Sol and placed her hands on his. "Is something the matter?" she asked, concerned. He shook his head no. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head no again. "Alright, if you need me, I'll be taking a bath." Sol watched her walk away the entire time. For the past fifteen minutes, all he could hear was splashing and moving around in the bathtub. It didn't occur to Sol when he heard a crash until he noticed the splashes stopped. He stood up and knocked on the door. "Rini, are you okay?" No answer came so he slammed open the closet door to get a towel and kicked down the door of the bathroom to find Rini unconscious on the floor from the heat.

Sol wrapped the towel around Rini's burning body and carried her over to the bedroom. He gently laid her down onto the futon and pulled the covers over her. "If only you knew," he commented before he stood to go take a bath. Rini awoke shortly after he left her side. She stood up holding her towel to her chest with the back hanging low. She opened the doors of the bathroom to see if her clothes were still there. But instead, she found something better. Sol's back was facing her and she knew he had his eyes closed. She silently shut the door and grabbed a towel on the rack and walked over to the edge of the bathtub to press it against his back. He stood up and Rini gasped at the thought of seeing something. He took the towel from her hands and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the tub and turned to face her. "You know, knocking is always a nice gesture," Sol told the flushed princess with a smirk.

She smiled at him. "I came here to get my clothes but I noticed they weren't in here," she replied.

"Did you see anything else you liked?" he tested.

"Did you?" Just then Rini noticed they're faces were moving closer.

"Rini, I'm sorry but I did not like the way that man treated you. It sent me in a rage! I know I just met you on that plane but I feel a strong connection with you. I don't know what it is but every time I see you, my heart does back flips and I want to hold you. I don't know how long I can keep myself together. I promise not to take anything from you. I just want you to know how I feel," Sol told her.

Rini simply blushed at what he told her. She walked over to him and stood up on her toes to reach up to kiss him. He held onto her shoulders, stopping her chance. She looked down at the thought of being refused. He put one finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up to see her beautiful red eyes. "If I wanted to do anything, I want it to be perfect. Just for your sake. But there is something I will do tonight." He slowly removed her towel and put his hand on her back to issue her to go into the bath tub. When she wasn't looking, he removed his and sat inside the tub. She looked back at him as if she was unsure of what was happening. He leaned over and placed his lips on hers once and suddenly released her. He tasted strangely familiar. "Sol, can I ask you for something?" Rini asked. He nodded, never taking his eyes off of her. "Please kiss me again." He smiled before he spoke "Oh Rini."

He knelt in to kiss her once more and placed his hand at the back of her neck, making escape nearly impossible. She placed her hand on to his arms throwing her into him. He began to passionately kiss her which turned her on more than anything. With a moan, Rini broke the kiss. "Oh, Sol!" Rini cried. He put his lips at her neck and placed butterfly kisses all over. He placed one final kiss before he kept his lips there. He began to kiss passionately in one spot and released once Rini caught her breath. He released his lips and noticed he left a hickey at one spot. His eyes widened as he looked up at the one he loved most in the world. He placed another kiss on her lips and forced his tongue inside her mouth to explore and see if it couldn't find a partner. His tongue began to dance with hers as he straddled her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sweet taste of blossoms while he tasted of spring water went together very well.

Sol didn't know how long he could last without doing anything. He began to moan this time before she started. He broke the kiss and placed his head on her shoulder. "Rini, I'm sorry. I can't do this to you!" he cried. She placed a hand on the back of his head. "I know. I should be sorry," Rini breathed. "Sol, I have something I have to ask of you. My parents are throwing me a birthday party Saturday night and I was hoping maybe you could go. I am forced to choose a husband that night. I've been waiting for a long-time friend but I don't think he is coming back for me or else he would have by now. I know it's usually the other way around but do you think… That is, if you want to. Would you marry me?" Rini asked. Sol's eyes widened when she heard that she was waiting for a long time friend. They grew even wider when she proposed to him. He leaned in for one more kiss.

He broke the kiss and nodded. He lifted her up in his arms, and walked out of the bath tub. He slowly walked to the bedroom and set her on the bed sheets. He lay next to her and placed the blanket over them both and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~In Rini's Dream~~

Rini walked onto her balcony to find the pigeon she sent to deliver a letter to give to Helios on the banister. She was wearing her white gown with a golden trim. She knelt down to look at it in the eyes. "Did he get it?" Rini asked. The bird didn't nod but fly over her head toward her bedroom. She stood up and turned around and the silver priest was standing in front of him with a smile. He hasn't changed one bit except he grew more built and he was taller.

"Yes my little one. I got it!" Helios told her. He walked over to Rini who was standing still, ready to cry and embraced her. "I've missed you my angel!" Rini looked up at him while Helios looked back down at her. She leaned in to kiss him once but he didn't take the hint. He passionately kissed her and put one hand at the back of her neck and one behind her waist. "Rini, I love you!" Helios told her. He took her hand and pulled her into her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed and held her hand as he knelt down onto one knee. "My dear Rini, I've loved you since we met and I need you so much. I want to be more than just very close friends with you. Will you marry me, Rini?" She nodded and he hugged her which caused her to fall backwards, her head landing on a pillow. She looked from his eyes, to his lips, and then back. She leaned in to kiss him and he responded well. He sat up to straddle her. He kissed her with more passion than he has before. Helios broke the kiss to whisper "Rini, I'm closer than you think. In fact, you see me just about everyday!"

Rini awoke before Sol crying "Oh Helios! I love you!" Just then she noticed somebody was lying behind her rather close. And the arm that draped over her waist told her so. She turned her head to see Sol was still asleep but he has cuddling her. She kissed his lips gently and turned back over and sighed. She closed her eyes gently and Sol's arm that rested around her waist tightened his grip as he kissed her neck lightly. "She's waiting…For me?" Helios sat up looking at Rini who lay beside him.


	6. Rini's First Elimination

**Author's Note: **Chapter six! Woohoo! This chapter is going to be a little sad. For those who don't already know, I think I'll break the ice right here, right now. SOL IS HELIOS! But Rini doesn't know it so what do you think she's going to do since Helios told her he's closer than she thinks in her dream last night? Read it and find out! Please review! I'd be very happy! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR UTADA HIKARU!

Helios woke up that morning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked beside him to see an empty bed sheet beside him. He sat up and noticed he was still naked from last night; his eyes widened, curious as to what happened. He stood up and slipped on a pair of pants and walked over to the mirror near the dresser. He looked over himself and moved his bangs from his forehead to notice the red spot that signified he was the high priest of Elysion was back. He put his hand in his pocket and placed a small patch over it that matched his skin tone. He walked into the living room to see if Rini was still there. She was and he noticed she was crying. He sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulders. "Rini, what's the matter, honey?" he asked. She looked over at him and asked "What happened last night?" He sighed and smiled. That caused Rini to gasp thinking that something did. "Nothing happened. If something did happen, I would've remembered. But I just remember making out in a bath tub, carrying you to the bed, and falling asleep." She nodded and hugged him. "You need to go shopping today before dinner!" She stood up and kissed his forehead. That caused him to gasp. "I'll be back before five." She kissed him on the lips once and walked out the door. Helios screamed and sat back in his chair "Why can't I tell her?"

She walked down a few streets and noticed a little shop titled "Masquerade". Rini walked inside to find dresses fit for a formal occasion. But surprisingly enough, she noticed she didn't have any kind of them. She stopped at a dress that had a lacy trim that hung off the shoulders which was a v neck. She looked down to see it had a tight torso as if it had a corset sewn into it. She looked at the skirt part of the dress to notice there was a hoop skirt underneath it. She looked over to try and find an employee so she could try it on. "Excuse me, could you please take that gold dress off the mannequin? I'd like to try it on," Rini said excited. "Sure," the employee turned around to show Rini that it was Peruru. He walked past her to pull it off of the mannequin to hand it to her and handed her a golden mask to match it. "Thank you," she said. She ran into the changing room to slip it on. She slowly slipped it on and tried to reach it in the back to zip it. "Umm, Peruru, can you lend me a hand with the zipper?" He opened the door and placed his cold hands on her back. She gasped at the cold touch. "Peruru, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you don't choose Sol!" He tried to slip the dress from her arms but Rini crossed her arms over her chest to waste time. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall. "Rini, what did you do last night?" Peruru scolded.

"Nothing now let me go!" Rini tried to run past him but he wouldn't let her. "Then what is that?" he asked pointing to the bruise on her neck. She covered it with her hand. She turned around to slowly move her hand to reveal the hickey Helios left on her. "Do you have any idea what your parents would say if they saw that?" Peruru scolded. Rini ignored what he told her and rudely told him "I would like to buy the dress. Now leave me alone so I can get redressed." Peruru left and shut the door behind him. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She noticed underneath the door were shadows of feet. "Helios!" Rini cried. Just then he heard the door handle move and she held it. "Rini, sweet-heart, it's me! Sol!" She opened the door and Peruru was gone. She hugged him and cried. He held her close to him, afraid to let her fall into anybody else's hands. "Sol, I have something I need to talk to you about tonight during dinner." He nodded and let her get dressed.

~~That Night~~

Rini walked out of the bedroom inside the apartment to reveal a red dress that draped down to her ankles. Helios looked at her and smiled. He outstretched his arm and Rini took it, not looking at his face once. They walked out to the door and took a right onto the sidewalk. There was a nice restaurant in the corner and Helios pulled her into it. "I made a Reservation yesterday. Reservation Sol plus guest," Sol told the gentleman at the podium. The employee nodded and walked over to a private table in a corner with two seats and candles.

"Sol, this is so beautiful! You didn't have to do this," Rini spoke. They enjoyed a nice dinner and a song called First Love by Utada Hikaru came on. Rini smiled and Sol stood, taking her by the hand. They walked onto the dance floor. He spun her around and pulled her into his arms and they slowly drifted into a slow dance where everybody else disappeared, and it was just them. "Sol, I hate to do this. I really do. I love you but I can't marry you," Rini choked the words. They stopped dancing and he stare at her. "Sol, I really love you but I made a promise to somebody else. I'm sorry." She placed her head on her chest and cried. "It was hard for me to choose between you and him but I've loved him since I met him. This was wonderful but, I want to go home. Back to where I came from. Feel free to come to the party though!" Rini ran through the open doors and into the apartment to gather her things. Helios stood there on the dance floor, thinking if she fell for Helios or if she is still lingering for him.

Helios gave her twenty minutes alone to herself before he left for the apartment. He walked inside and opened to door to find a letter on the couch. It had the name "Sol" written on the front. He opened it and read it.

_My dear Sol,_

_I can't thank you enough for the two days you and I spent together._

_To be honest, I can't remember the last time I had that much fun._

_The night you and I spent together was breathtaking. However,_

_I made my decision early. I've already decided who I will choose to marry._

_I'm afraid to say that you are not him. I do love you, but I love him stronger._

_I've known him since I was little but you remind me so much of him._

_Don't forget how much I still love you!_

_Forever yours,_

_Rini_

Helios kept the note close to his heart as he fell onto his knees and broke into soft sobs.


	7. Rini's Tough Decision!

**Author's Note: **Yes, the ending of chapter six was sad but it's going to get better! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Rini walked through the front door early Saturday afternoon only to be greeted by the inner and outer senshi, and her parents and cats. They were all preparing for the party that night so Rini pulled her luggage up the stairs and lay on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

~~Inside Rini's Dream~~

Rini was walking through a forest and came across a lake. She knelt down onto the grass and put her hands in it to cup some water and drink. A man came up behind Rini and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head just to get a glimpse of the man. It was Helios and he wasn't smiling. She didn't say a word but she tried to hug him but she fell right through him. She looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "Helios, how did I do that?" Rini asked.

"For you, it must've been easy. You forgot about me, you moved on!" Helios told her. "But Helios, I did not move on. If you come tonight, you can find out yourself!"

"Rini, I no longer exist. I only exist in children's dreams!" Helios choked. Rini knew what he meant but he didn't understand either. "Helios, I love you so much," Rini cried. "But you'd rather choose a human, right?" Helios replied.

"Helios, I choose…" she couldn't continue. She didn't want to tell him just yet. Instead, she woke up in tears. She looked at the clock next to her bed and it read 7:30 pm. She walked over to her desk and unpacked her things. She took her Dream Globe out and tried to contact Helios. "Helios, can you hear me?" No answer. "Helios, it's me Rini!" and she only heard silence. She wrote on a sheet of paper six words and tied it to the pigeon. "Make sure this gets to Helios." The bird nodded and flew out of her balcony doors.

Once the bird flew off, somebody whistled and the bird had no choice but to listen. It landed onto Peruru's finger. He pulled the paper off its foot and tied another sheet of paper. "Make sure this copy gets to Helios," he demanded. The bird nodded and flew off. Peruru's curiosity got to him and he opened it up. It read:

"_I Love You. I Choose You_"

~~In Elysion~~

The bird flew to the chamber of Helios and he was laying there with his arm hanging over his eyes. The bird landed on its chest and he pulled the small page off of its foot to read it. There read:

"_I don't want you here tonight! It will only make my decision harder! I've decided to choose Peruru. From now on, stay out of my dreams._"

He closed his eyes and crumpled up the sheet of paper in his hands and threw it away. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black tuxedo and white mask.

~~In Crystal Tokyo~~

Rini was already dressed and tossed her hair into her usual odango buns. She pulled her golden mask over her eyes and pulled the string behind her head. She slid a red and white feather on the right corner of her mast and she shed a single tear thinking if Helios wasn't there to here her decision. She walked over and touched her red lips and placed them on her Dream Globe. "I love you, Helios." She walked out of her room and down the stairs to see people dancing and already having a party. She got to the foot of the stairs when a silver haired man took hold of her hand and asked her to dance. She nodded and he swept her into his arms. For most of the night she's been going through different arms the entire night. Hours have passed and midnight was approaching very quickly. It was fifteen minutes until midnight when Rini was going to make her decision. For some reason, she always ended up with the same silver haired man who asked for her first dance. She walked over to the snack table to get her a drink of green tea. She popped it open and went to take a sip. The silver haired man came up to her again and spoke in her ear. "I'm sorry but I will make sure you don't choose Helios," he spoke. She spit out and looked at Peruru, hearing what he did. She stroked her cheek and smacked him hard. "How could you? You know I love him!" she cried. He didn't answer and Rini walked away. Serena walked up to the podium with Darien and spoke. "Will my daughter Rini please report to the podium? Will Rini please report to the podium?" Rini did as she was told. Everybody applauded the princess' presence. The crowd burst into the happy birthday song for the queen and princess.

"We are gathered here today to here the results of my daughters rather hard decision and to celebrate her birthday. Now Rini, is there something you would like to say?" Darien asked. Rini didn't say anything but nodded. Tears were welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you all for coming. You all know me as Rini, the daughter of Serena and Darien. But soon, I will be Neo Queen Rini. Just like my mother was when she was about my age. It wasn't easy to choose a husband in one night but from my trip in Japan it made it easier. While I was there, I met a stranger on a plane. He showed me how wonderful it actually was. He took me out to dinner, we went out dancing and I fell in love with him. But I made a promise to an old friend that I will wait for him. Falling in love is difficult but not when you've known him your whole life. I will marry a man I met when I was young. I've loved him the very moment I met him inside the Crystal Forest. Helios, I love you!" Rini cried in to the microphone. Her parents surprised by her answer. "Helios, I want to marry you!"

Everybody looked around to see where he was. A group of people actually repeated his name. Everybody turned to the far back of the room to see a tall man standing there. In a black tuxedo and bow tie, and white mask, his ember eyes widened. "Helios?" Rini asked. The stranger nodded. "Helios!" Rini cried and chased through the crowd to get to the man of her dreams! She ran straight into him into a wide embrace. "Helios, I love you! Please take me as your wife!" Helios looked over at the king and queen to see them smiling and nodded gently. "I couldn't think of anything better, than to take you as my wife!" Helios replied. They shared a kiss in front of thousands of guests. She knew that she would soon be the wife of the man who watched over her dreams. "Helios, I love you," said Rini.

"I love you too," told her husband.


	8. Let's Get This Party Started!

**Author's Note: **I am very surprised I made it to chapter eight. Thanks guys for reading it up to this point. I think that since I already got to the lemon juice in chapter five and the decision in chapter seven. But I promise you there will be a lemon scene or two plus a surprise in future chapters. LEMON SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR UTADA HIKARU! Please enjoy ^-^

Rini looked up at her husband and took off her mask. She was surprised he actually came. Without saying a word, Rini took him by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and followed by her left. Helios followed suit and put his arms behind her waist and leaned in to kiss his wife. Everybody applauded and stepped back so they were the only ones dancing. Darien took his wife by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The two couples began to dance while the DJ began to play First Love by Utada Hikaru. "Sol," Rini whispered. "Yes?" Helios asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself remembering a friend I met in Japan." He smiled "Rini that was me!"

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He kissed her cheek and they danced slowly as they enjoyed each other's company. The two couples allowed everybody to come onto the dance floor. The inner senshi came running to Rini and pulled her away from Helios. He just stood there, curious. Ami jumped up the podium. "Ladies and gentleman, we all think its best for Rini if she opens her presents now. Rini laughed and sat down in a chair at a table. Serena handed her a small box and Rini smiled. She opened it up and inside it was her mother's brooch; the one that turned her into Super Sailor Moon. She hugged her mom with a huge smile. She sat down and hooked it to her dress that she bought in Japan. She touched it once before Ami handed her a present. She opened it up and inside was a shirt that said "My eyes are up here". Rini burst into laughter and thanked her friend. Lita was next. She opened it and inside was a cook book. "You don't want your man running off with a woman who can cook right?" Lita asked with a smile. Helios cleared his throat. Mina handed her a bag and Rini pulled out a red bra with lace and ruffles and reached in once more to pull out a matching thong. Rini's face was as red as the lingerie. She looked over and saw Helios covered his face.

"Leave it to Venus to get her a present like that!" Rei commented. She handed her an envelope and Rini opened it to leave two free passes to an amusement park. She gave a big smile and graciously said thank you. Helios gently walked past the senshi that were in front of him and took Rini's left hand and knelt down onto one knee. The crowd gasped and looked in. He pulled out a tiffany box and set it in her palm. She opened it gently and slowly to reveal a small black box. He took it out before she could and took hold of her hand again. He opened the box to reveal a golden band, single diamond, wedding ring. "Rini, I know you already chose me but I want to do this properly. Will you marry me?" Helios asked.

She inhaled and shed a single tear before she said "Yes!" They both stood up and hugged each other. "Oh my Kami, I love you!" Everybody roared in applaud and some people took silverware and cups and started clinking. Rini looked over at the crowd as they started chanting "Kiss her!" She looked over at Helios whose eyes were once again smoldering her. She leaned in for a kiss and Helios followed suddenly placing his lips with hers. The crowd started clapping and they broke the kiss. Darien took the microphone from the podium and took it from the stand. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming but the party is now over. Please drive, walk, or fly safely and have a good night." Everybody left in a matter of minutes while Rini and Helios were still hugging each other. Darien went to walk away and took Helios with him.

"Okay, now that you and Rini are engaged, that means you must deliver the deed," Darien spoke. Helios' eyes widened at the thought. "So here." Darien handed him a condom and Helios put it in his pocket. He looked down while Rini grabbed the bag Mina gave her and linked arms with Helios. "Thanks mom and dad for the party. We'll see you in the morning!" Rini called. "Have fun," Serena and Darien told the new couple. They walked to the bottom of the staircase and Helios picked her up bridal style. She giggled as he carried her effortlessly to her bedroom. He smiled back at her and he set her on the bed. She stood back up. "I need to prepare for bed," Rini told him and quickly ran to the bathroom with the bag still in her hand. Helios sighed.

~~In the Bathroom~~

Rini quickly took the towel off the rack and wiped off all the makeup. She then took her hair out of the odango buns she had them in. She tried to reach for the zipper in the back of the dress but was unsuccessful. "Hey Helios, can you undo my zipper?" Rini asked. She walked out of the bathroom to see him lighting candles. He walked over to her and she turned around. He placed one cold hand at her back and another at the zipper to undo it. She turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She ran to the closet to slip out of the dress and covered her breasts knowing she forgot a bra. She ran out of the closet to the bathroom, fully aware that Helios saw her. She closed the door and exhaled roughly as she put on the lingerie Mina gave her. She stepped out to see her husband lighting the last candle. She smiled and blushed as he walked closer to her.

And without a single word, Helios swept her back into his arms once again and laid her on the bed sideways, only to join and cuddle her. He placed butterfly kisses over her neck and licked the hickey he left there the night before. Rini gasped as she turned her head to place a kiss on his lips once and then look at his eyes. Helios took the hint and hitched himself onto his elbow and she lay underneath him, only to be straddled next. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips and that was when their erotic night began.


	9. Will You Embrace Me?

**Author's Note: **When life hands you lemons, make apple juice and have people wonder. But when fanfics bring you lemons, eat it! Chapter nine brings LEMONS! There will be more Lemon scenes in future chapters! IT DOES NOT END HERE! So enjoy! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Just for a moment, Helios got off of his new wife, Rini, to walk over to the balcony doors. He took Rini by the hands and stood her up. He slipped her robe onto her shoulders and took her outside. He walked over to the rose vine on the side and picked one. He stood next to Rini and held it in front of her. He choked the words to speak and he asked her "Rini, my young wife, are you willing to accept my embrace tonight? Are you really going to suffer through the pain just to show me how much you love me?" She gently took the rose and put it behind her ear. "I do. And do you Helios wish to embrace me knowing the possible consequences that might occur tonight?" Rini asked. Helios didn't answer but wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. He took her by the hand but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see her lips on his. She broke it only to come into contact with him again. They once again walked back into the bedroom and Helios shut the doors behind him. Rini stayed standing in the middle of her bedroom while her husband walked towards her. She closed her eyes as Helios slid the robe from her shoulders. He slowly examined her figure and lingerie.

"You look beautiful!" he commented. She smiled and opened her eyes. "And I'm lucky to have such a handsome husband," Rini replied. He smirked and placed a kiss on her lips suddenly walking forward and bashing her into the wall. She chuckled and continued to kiss him. Helios' hands began to search her body till they ended at her back, the cold touch making her moan in delight. He picked her up into his arms once again and set her on her back on the bed. He gently lay on top of her, straddling her hips. "Rini, if I hurt you in the tiniest bit, please tell me to stop," Helios warned. She nodded and kissed him passionately yet lovingly. He took the hint that she wanted more and he responded well. He moved his lips to her neck placing kisses on her neck. She soon moved her hands to the back of his head breathing heavy, arching her back. Helios slid his arms underneath her to keep her close. He moved down her neck to her collar bone, down her chest and moved his hands to the clasp of her bra to unhook it. She gasped at the feel as he slid it off of her pale skin. He moved his lips to her right breast and moved his hand to her left to fiddle with her nipple.

He twirled his tongue around her nipple and squeezed the other. She put her finger underneath his chin and brought his face up to hers to kiss him passionately. At the right time, Helios forced his tongue inside her mouth to play with hers. He sat up on his knees as if he was ready to enter her. Rini rolled over to be on top of him but instead he fell off the bed. Rini burst into laughter and Helios laughed as well. She stepped off the bed to help him onto his feet. She stared at him as if she saw her entire life in his eyes. She hugged him brushing her lips onto his neck as her hands went to the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head. They both sat down on the bed and Rini pushed him down onto his back and he lay down next to her. She sat on top of him and her hands searched his abdomen. He kept his eyes locked on hers as her lips searched over his chest. "Oh Rini," Helios cried.

She kissed further down his chest, to his stomach, and to the hem of his shorts. She quickly pulled them off and he was completely naked. No other garment on his entire body. Rini inhaled before she slid her tongue up his shaft. She kissed the tip and then engulfed his entire member into his mouth, tickling it with her tongue. Helios moaned with each moment. She then released and pressed butterfly kisses down his shaft as he pressed his finger under her chin. "Rini, now it's my turn!" He pulled her up to him and turned over and kissed her down her neck, kissed each breast, and went down to her panties, bit it, and pulled it till it snapped. She squealed when it fell back to her skin. He chuckled and slowly pulled it down. He tossed them into the corner and moved his lips to her folds and opened them to find her opening. He slowly took his thumb and rubbed the edge of her clit, just toying with her and with that, Rini suddenly screamed in pleasure. He knew she was ready so he forced his index and middle finger inside her and tears swelled in her eyes. Helios bent over at her opening, pulled out his fingers, and replaced them with his tongue. Rini arched her back as her breathing started becoming heavier. He was becoming unsure on whether or not to do the deed that Darien was talking about. He brushed one soft kiss in her opening before he placed kisses up her body to straddle her once more. He kissed her once on the lips before he told her "Rini, if I hurt you, if you feel the tiniest pain, please tell me to stop." She nodded basically telling him she understood. He hitched her legs up and spread them apart and placed him self in between them. He put his hands near her shoulders and placed one kiss on her lips before he thrust himself into her. Rather than crying out, she bit his shoulder which gave him goose bumps. "Oh Rini, I'm so sorry," Helios told the flustered woman he has taken. She just noticed he pushed all the way inside her. The only thing she could manage to do was wrap her legs around his hips and throw her arms around his neck. "It's alright. I love you Helios," she replied. He nodded and pulled out a little only to push back in. He continued the pace while pressing his lips at her neck. Rini has been moaning with each thrust. With one thrust where he just held still at her g spot, she screamed "I'm coming!" After she let it go, he picked up the speed and placed his forehead on her chest as he released his inside her. They were both gasping for air when Helios slowly slipped out of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Helios lay beside her and she kissed his forehead. "You didn't, it was both for our benefit," Rini said with a smile. She turned to lie on her side and he turned to lie next to her, cuddling his wife. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~The Next Morning~~

Helios arose out of bed, still naked to see Rini asleep next to him. He kissed her cheek and went to get dressed. He slipped on his loincloth, followed by his pants and then he put his hands in his pocket. He felt something and he pulled it out to reveal a still-packaged condom that Darien gave him last night. He quickly turned to his wife who was still asleep with wide eyes, knowing there is a strong possibility that she could be bearing his child.


	10. Author's Note and Spoilers!

This is all an author's note but it's very short and it will also consist of most likely possibilities that will come in future chapters.

FIRST OFF: DO NOT CLICK ON MY STORY IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO READ IT. There is a huge gap between hits and visitors. So far, I only have 516 hits and 128 visitors. Guys, this really hurts when you don't even give it a chance.

Second: I would also be grateful if somebody left some reviews! Even if its bad news, good news, or if you have ideas for future chapters or any requests for future chapters or future stories, ASK ME! I'd love to receive them. So I:

Know what to fix

Make it better

Make everybody else happy.

This is my first fanfic and I'm proud of myself.

I actually thought this would only be a one or two chapter and I'm surprised I got it this far.

Enjoy future chapters.

I am now going to post SPOILERS of what will happen.

Rini will get pregnant

Helios and Rini will do "it" again at a beach house they rented before they find out she's pregnant.

We haven't seen the last of Peruru!

I don't know what else but I will take requests. If you want it to be a surprise, tell me in a private message!


	11. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note:**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I didn't know where to continue it from. But now I have an idea. Tell me how you like it in reviews!

I awoke that morning with my mom hovering over me. I opened my eyes gently and sat up feeling a sharp pain in my lower abdmen. I grunted as my mom snapped me back to realtiy. I looked at her and she looked concerned.

"Sweety, this is your chance! There has been a tracking of a new enemy on these grounds! But Ami's computer can't figure out who it is! You as the new Sailor Moon will have to find out who it is and destroy it!" I nodded, knowing what I would have to do, no matter who it is!

After she left the room, I grabbed the brooch and yelled "Moon Prism Power!"

My pink hair grew to my waist and my fragile body became clothed in the sailor costume my mother used to wear. Except my scarf, skirt, and boots were pink. I walked downstairs and saw the senshi standing before me. "Any news on this enemy, Mercury?"

"Just that it's a boy and he is in this world. We will have to make a search party. So we need to split up!" Everybody left and I turned to see Helios.

"Hello my husband!" I smiled as I kissed him gently. He didn't seem as happy as I was to see him. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened last night and I'm worried about you..." he told me.

I smiled as I caressed his cheek. "I'll be fine. Unless I'm coughing blood than you shouldn't have to worry."

"Sailor New Moon! Move it!" Venus exclaimed.

I ran out the door and headed for the horse barn. I opened it and there was a dark figure standing before me. He opened the other side of the door which opened the light. His silver hair and green eyes couldn't lie. It was Peruru. I smiled and walked towards him. "I'm glad you're here! We're looking for a new enemy and Helios could use some fairy power with him." I winked at him as I walked away.

"I'm sorry, Rini!" I felt a cloth cover my mouth and I had no choice but to smell whatever it was on it. I studied herbs and potions and oils most of my teenage year. This was clorophyll. I gasped as I felt my eyes close.

I opened my eyes and Peruru was stroking my cheek. I felt a rag tied over my mouth, around my head. He smiled. "I'm sorry for being so forceful with you, but I've grown to be a sore loser... I couldn't let you be his anymore."

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing... yet!"

His hand cluched my chest where my brooch was and yanked it away from me. Which reverted my Sailor "New" Moon form. I wanted to cover my bare body but my hands and legs were tied behind me. How was I still naked? What really happened last night? And what did Helios really want to tell me?

Peruru's hand on my shoulder scared me the most. I wanted to scoot away from him. But that would result in pushing off with my feet and landing on my back which would leave me open for the taking. He pulled my face closer to his as I pulled away more. He forced his lips to my neck and noticed the small brown mark that was placed gently on my neck.

"He already took you as his own?" Peruru asked.

I broke through the tears and whispered "Yes. And I think he was trying to tell me 'I may be pregnant' before I left. But now I'm trying to find this evil force!"

"I don't take the term evil. I prefer the words 'A Jealous Fairy'."

"Peruru, you're the one who is sending Mercury's computer haywire?"

"That was an accident. And now that I know Helios has a reason to look after you, you will stay here as my prisoner!"

"You would just leave a pregnant lady here to die?"

"Nobody said you were pregnant. Symptoms don't occur for the first couple of weeks. But until then, I guess it wouldn't matter if I scarred you for life!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He placed his lips on my neck and that was when I felt the pain again around my woman region. Why was I aroused by him? Should I fight back? Or would I even stand a chance against him? Would Helios save me? I suddenly remembered what was going on as Peruru's lips searched my body.


End file.
